


Горячо, крепко, до бесконечности и еще немного

by AvaDay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Осторожно, – говорили ему. – Сгоришь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Горячо, крепко, до бесконечности и еще немного

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Горячо, крепко, до бесконечности и еще немного  
> Фандом: One direction  
> Пейринг: Луи Томлинсон/Гарри Стайлз  
> Объём: 350 слов  
> Тип: слэш  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Саммари: – Осторожно, – говорили ему. – Сгоришь.  
> Авторские примечания: Не совсем сказка без хэппи-энда. Беты все так же нет.

Жил однажды мальчик. Смелый, безрассудный мальчик с искрами в глазах. Сам он назвал бы себя мужчиной, но был он еще совсем мальчиком. И все знают, что даже совсем взрослые мужчины остаются мальчиками, если умеют по-настоящему любить. А как умел любить этот мальчик. Горячо, крепко, до бесконечности и еще немного.  
– Осторожно, – говорили ему. – Сгоришь. Сожжешь себя, сожжешь других.  
Он смеялся. На что еще любовь? Смеялся и опускал глаза от открытой улыбки второго мальчика. Неловкого, мягкого, ласкового мальчика.  
– Мне с тобой тепло, – шептал второй мальчик.  
– Это с тобой тепло, – привычно возражал наш мальчик и поцелуем оканчивал этот спор.  
Тепло любви становилось жаром, но не сжигало их, а придавало сил.  
– Нельзя. Рано. Прячьте огонь, не показывайте, скрывайте, – говорили им.  
– Это нельзя спрятать, – твердо говорил обычно покладистый второй мальчик.  
Но наш мальчик слушал это. И думал. Сомневался. Только ли тепло дарит его любовь? Не сгорит ли он? Может, он действительно погубит себя? И не только себя?  
– С тобой тепло, – снова и снова говорил второй мальчик.  
– Это с тобой тепло, – опять спорил наш мальчик, но замечал, что огонь его горит все слабее. Чужие слова гасили его огонь.  
Рано, нельзя, прячьте. Мальчик испугался, что огонь его совсем погаснет. Что не будет греть его. Греть второго мальчика.  
И однажды он спрятал свое сердце. Это не было настоящим колдовством, лишь сильным желанием. А желания, если они настоящие, обретают силу. Мальчик построил для сердца дворец. С крепкими стенами, без входа и выхода. И стены эти были изо льда, чтобы не грело сердце, не видели жара его люди.  
– Твое сердце не греет, – удивлялся второй мальчик.  
– Мне хватает твоего тепла, – уверял его наш мальчик.  
Но тепла не хватало. Огонек, живший в сердце второго мальчика, не мог гореть сам. Он дрожал, освещая все слабее и слабее.  
– Подожди, – просил мальчик. – Подожди, скоро. Скоро.  
– Не сейчас. Рано. Нельзя, – слышал он опять и опять.  
– Подожди, – привычно упрашивал он второго мальчика.  
Второй мальчик перестал говорить о тепле. Наш мальчик забыл, чего надо было ждать.  
– Сейчас, – однажды услышал он. – Можно. Свети. Гори. Можно.  
Он удивленно улыбнулся. Что можно? Как гореть? Чем? Он озадаченно посмотрел на второго мальчика.  
– Здесь холодно, – пожаловался второй мальчик.  
– Я привык.


End file.
